


Reputation

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [26]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/468275">An Addendum</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation

Nino sat in Sho's creaky desk chair, bouncing a ball against a metal file cabinet. Each impact of the ball went off like a hallow drumb and Nino ignored the way it was making Sho flinch.

"Could... Could you please... EXCUSE ME!" Sho's patience reached a limit and he stood in an attempt to catch the ball mid-bounce. Unfortunately he wasn't quite quick enough and only managed to fumbled the ball onto the ground.

"Yes, Sho-chan?" Nino beamed sweetly.

Doing his best to pretend that fumbling the ball was exactly what he'd intended to do, Sho took a deep breath to calm himself before sitting down. He wasn't sure why he was sitting in the guest chair and Nino was in his chair, but he'd come to learn over time that it was important to pick his battles. Seating arrangement wasn't one of the important ones.

"I was saying that if you just provided me some of your information I think I might be able to help you and Aiba-ch-- _san_." Sho's jaw worked as he concentrated on his clipboard harder than was necessary.

Nino's head tipped back on the chair as he laughed. Shaking his head, he looked at Sho across the desk. "I think once you've slept with someone how you address them doesn't really matter."

" _How did you know that?_ " Sho all but squeaked, going red with shock and embarrassment. Nino was learning that Sho made some of the best faces, no matter what he was emoting.

Nino's eyes were brimming with mirth and amusement as his lips drew into a poorly controlled grin.

"Aiba-chan has no filter," he began to explain stretching forward to retrieve his ball. "And apparently neither does Sho-chan after his second orgasm." Sitting back in Sho's desk chair, Nino spun around once, twice, three times before coming to a stop.

Sho looked like he was going to be ill.

"Aww, hey, don't worry about it," Nino said, although Sho was fairly certain he had every right to worry. "He didn't go into graphic detail or anything. Well—" Nino paused as Sho shot him a furious look. "Okay, not a lot of graphic detail. At least he gave you a glowing review!"

Sho's head hit his clipboard with a dull and depressing _crack_.


End file.
